1. Field of Invention
The object of this invention is a flexible glove holder used in the opening of a box where the glove is installed. Glove boxes are commonly used in the nuclear, pharmaceutical and other industries where hazardous products must be handled without direct contact but through a wall.
2.Description of Related Art
This holder can be used under certain circumstances where significant development work is done in the glove box and requires that the gloves be pulled toward the outside in order to avoid risks of their tearing. The current procedure consists of knotting the gloves after pulling them out of the box in order to retain them. It is disadvantageous in that the knot can damage the glove, and in that a pocket of contaminated air appears on the outside and can cause accidents or other damages either by radiation, or in case of leak following a sealing defect. This risk is even more significant in that the pocket of air may be compressed during knotting up to a pressure greater than the ambient pressure, contrary to the normal situation in a glove box where ventilation maintains depressurization.